Under your Skin
by VirgenQueen
Summary: This is based on what would happen if Cassie and Sid of the British Teen drama Skins were thrown into the Upper East Side after Bart’s Funeral and Chucks escape to Bangkok.
1. Chapter 1

Skins – Gossip Girl Crossover with C/B and Cassie/Sid.

This is based on what would happen if Cassie and Sid of the British Teen drama Skins were thrown into the Upper East Side after Bart's Funeral and Chucks escape to Bangkok. You can watch the episode of skins that leads up to this fic by clicking the link below.

at youtube

.com/watch?v=20kDdlxx6FE&feature=PlayList&p=87C8337E75CE390D&index=40

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

He laid in his bed unconscious for twenty four hours before he finally woke up to a splitting headache and a hovering Blair Waldorf.

"What are you doing here?"

He chokes out in a gruff whisper that scrapes across her skin

"I'm here because I love you"

"Get out!"

The tears that she was able to hold back while he was asleep pour out of her now and her body shakes at his rejection despite the fact that she knows he still loves her deep down.

"Shut up you sodding wanker, she's just trying to help you out!"

Chuck turns his head in confusion to see a very thin girl with long frizzy blond hair and familiar Doe shaped eyes. Blair gives the girl a half smile before wiping at the wetness on her cheeks. Chuck looks between the two in complete bewilderment.

"Chuck this is my cousin Cassie Ainsworth from Brussels England, you should remember her…"

Cassie nods and leans in to press a chaste kiss to chucks forehead, chuck and Blair stair at the girl with bewilderment as she sprints over to chucks min bar to rearrange the many liquor bottles that line his wall. The girl smiles wide at them both, over her shoulder before turning back to the bottles.

"oh Wow ya…it wasn't that long ago that we all partied together."

And then his foggy brain clears and he remembers the 13 year old waif of a girl who never ate and took pills like they were candy. He's surprised that she's still alive and part of him wishes she weren't because if memory serves, Blair Waldorf changed a lot the summer after Cassie's first trippy visit to the Waldorf penthouse. Changed meaning she got a lot thinner and disappeared for a summer to god knows where. The truth is that Chuck really doesn't want to know the details of Blair's foray in self destruction.

"Cassie's finished school early to visit and look at our colleges…isn't that nice chuck?"

Concern flashes in chucks eyes for a brief second before he turns over in bed so that his back is to Blair and Cassie

"Oh…well as much as I appreciate the visit you both need to get the hell out."

Chuck shuts his eyes trying to shut out the image of a very thin Blair Waldorf seeking the attention of anyone and everyone.

"Oh don't be such a downer Charles life is passing you by, so I suggest that you smoke up and live it."

Cassie bends down in front of him and lights a joint, blowing the smoke in his face, Blair groans and reaches over chucks body to snatch the joint and put it out in a glass of water on the night stand.

"Would you stop encouraging him, please?"

Cassie shrugs smiling at chucks disgruntled form.

"One of my best mates just died of a brain hemorrhage and I've left the only boy I've ever loved… but you don't see me wallowing in despair I'm living life!"

There is sadness in Cassie's eyes but her voice is chipper and light.

"Cassie ran anyway right after her roommate died Chuck…she ran away because she was scared just like you are."

"I wasn't scared!" Cassie snaps her eyes rolling in irritation.

"That's not what you said when you showed up at my house sobbing!" Blair bites back defiantly

Chuck jerks his shoulder away from Blair before stumbling out of his bed and into the bathroom to barf his guts out in the toilet. Blair is left to sit dejectedly on the bed watching Cassie as she floats about the room touching chucks things.

"Don't worry Blair he'll come back to you he loves you."

"I hope your right Cas…"

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sid Jenkins had been walking around Manhattan in a, frenzy all day looking for any sign of his flighty blond girlfriend. His feet hurt so he plopped down on the steps of the Metropolitan Museum of art, and pulled out a splif and his lighter. He realized that the chances of finding her were slim to none. The only clue he had to her whereabouts was a blank post card she sent him a week ago with the words "_New York I Love you, but your bring me down_" scrawled across the front. (Sid tired his hardest to ignore the double message of that statement with all of his might) When Toney put him on the plane he said something about looking up Cassie's rich cousin Blair… but he didn't know her last name or were she might be. All he knew was that he loved Cassie's crazy ass so much that he had flown to New York City to find her and he wouldn't be going back until he found her and convinced her to come home.

"You're sitting on our step."

Sid looked up to see a group of very posh, stuck up girls looking at him like he was the gum under their high heels. Sid blanched and put out his splif before standing with a shrug his hand nervously touching his knitted beanie hat.

"Oh…uh sorry I'm looking for my girlfriend Cassie Ainsworth…you might know her cousin Blair????"

Penelope and the other girls faces brightened once they heard Sid's charmingly cute British accent… and the fact that he was in some way related to their Queen B.

"Blair Waldorf?"

"Ya that's it…you know her?"

"You could say that…"

"Were best friends, what's your name?"

"Sid…Sidney Jenkins…"

"Well come on Sid we'll take you to the Waldorf penthouse."

"oh kay… cool."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

When chuck finished throwing up he took a bottle of scotch and heading back to the bathroom with a shower in mind, he slams the door behind him before the Blair can start screaming about how she hopes she doesn't have to recseitate him when he drowns after passing out in his own bath water.

"So how did you and Chuck get together I thought you and Nate would be married by now."

Cassie's comment makes Blair laugh despite the weight hanging on her heart.

"You and my mother... it started when I striped for him at his club Victoria"

"You striped -for Chuck Bass- in a club????"

Cassie smirks raising her eyebrows suggestively Blair sigh's her frown turning into a half smile that makes her eyes shine.

"Chuck and I we are just so good together cas---I don't know he gets me, and we play with each other."

"Mind games?"

"Yes, but more than that we fit, we're Blair and Chuck, and now I'm here for him if he wants me or not."

"I wish I could be like that…I know how I feel about Sid but I don't have the strength to be there for him or any of my other friends when they need me. ...and I end up hating myself and the things I love…because in the end everything turns to shit."

Blair dose something out of character and brings Cassie into a side hug letting her head fall on her shoulder and rubbing her back.

"Your being down right maternal"

"I'm a masochist."

Cassie nods "We both are."

Both girls sigh their thoughts falling on the men they love who are far away from them both spiritually and physically.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

When Sid stepped out of the elevator he was greeted by a portly polish maid in a black and white uniform.

"Hello Ms. Penelope, Ms. Blair not home…"

Dortoa's brow crinkles as her eyes fall on Sid.

"Who is your friend?"

Penelope smirks and looks at Sid with amusement. "Sid Jenkins he says that he knows Blair's Cousin Cassie…" Dorotas eyes widen and she smiles at Sid genuinely for the first time waving Sid into the penthouse and completely ignoring Penelope who is left in the elevator.

"Thank you for dropping him off, Ms. Penelope see you later!" Dorota quips pushing the button to send Penelope down stairs before she gets a chance to respond. Sid looks around in awe his mouth practically hanging open.

"Ms Cassie out with Ms Blair now…you're the boy she loves yes?"

"I hope so." Dorota smiles and grabs his hand pulling him with her up the stairs to Blair's room. "We fix you up…shower and clothes; before the girls get back…then you apologize."

"But I didn't do anything wrong!!"

Dorota glares at him making him squirm.

"Ok I might have slept with her best friend…ages ago."

Dorota scoffs and tries to pull off his knit beanie hat but he swats her hands away saying. "Don't mess with the hat it's my signature!" Dorota rolls her eyes and walks out of Blair's bathroom, muttering about bad boys and scarf's…leaving Sid to his shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Blair's head snaps up to attention when she hears a loud thud come from behind Chuck's bathroom door. Panic washes over her face and she's suddenly at the door pounding on it fear shaking her body.

"Chuck open the fucking door…shit…Chuck."

Blair turns tear stained cheeks to her cousin, her eyes pleading for some kind of magic solution.

"Don't worry B in my many years of hospital; I learned a trick or two."

Blair immediately jumps out of the way so that Cassie can jimmy the lock with her hair pin, within seconds the door is flung open, and Blair is crocheted in the tub over an unconscious form of a naked Chuck Bass. The shower pulses sharp beads of hot water at her clothed back as she slaps chucks face repeatedly in an attempt to revive him. He groans making her sob and punch him in the chest.

"Don't you ever do that to me again you Basstard!!!!!!!!"

"Awwwwwwwww what the fuck Blair!"

"I thought you were dead you Basshole."

Tears are streaming down her face as she looks down at him and all of a sudden she's kissing him, her forearms resting on his chest, her hair covering his face in a curtain of dark chocolate brown curls. Despite the fact that he left her and pushed her away, she's kissing him now and he's kissing her back in the face of his better judgment. For a moment it seems as if Bart Bass is not dead and they are just as they were the night of the snow flake ball, completely happy. The only thing that matters now is their lips meeting and the fiery passion that surrounds them. But like all good things there kiss comes to an end, when Cassie (oblivious to the make out session) turns off the shower allowing chuck to regain his wits and roughly pushes Blair away with is strong arms.

"You need to go both of you…Now."

"No." Blair snaps her head shaking in defianse her big brown eyes boring into his own.

"Is he bleeding?" Cassie questions scrutinizing chucks naked form carefully with her big Doe eyes. Her arms wrapped around her own waist her stance jittery with concern "Oh shit please let him be ok… should we go to hospital?"

Her words shake Blair into action and she climbs off him and out of the tub, causing chuck to quickly cover his hardening erection with his hands. Cassie smirks and raises her eyebrows in amusement her eyes taking into account both of her friends.

"Wow, great everything's still in working order."

Blair gives Cassie a death glare before snatching a towel off the rack and throwing it at a grateful Chuck who slowly stands wrapping the towel around his waist.

"Cassie, could you please call downstairs, and ask for the hotel doctor?"

"Oh wow…of course."

Cassie leaves quickly shutting the door on the dumb struck pair.

"What just happened…"

"We were caught in the heat of the moment. That's all Blair."

"I beg to differ."

Blair's hand falls on the top of his towel, her eyes never leaving his gaze,

"Don't."

Blair's hand falls and she sighs her eyes clouding up again with tears, her chin quivering with emotion.

"Seriously you leave me some note and you think I'm going to give up on you."

She steps forward leaving little space between their hot wet bodies. Her hand rises up to cares his cheek and he cups it with his own hand holding her touch to his face.

"I'm not ready for this...You."

"I'll wait."

Is her simple reply, and it's enough for right now. Chuck nods bringing her to him in an intimate embrace.

"Thank you."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Please Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

Fifteen minutes later Sid steps out of Blair Waldorf's bathroom in her purple velvet bath robe, glasses in hand, his hair smelling of strawberries…Causing a frazzled Serena Van der Woodsen to shriek at ear splitting volume and throw a bottle of opened nail polish at his head. Sid shaken at the outburst and abuse barricades himself behind the bathroom door, his head throbbing with pain and caked with runny nail polish. He sighs against the door exhausted and confused before looking up in the mirror and jumping at the site. No wonder she screamed he thinks looking at himself in the mirror.

"Dorota, DOROTA THERE IS A MAN IN BLAIRS BATHROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shrieks Serena, her eyes wide with terror at the idea of her best friend _Blair Waldorf_ picking up some random skinny boy from the bar at One Oak. If she had known that Blair's "chuck troubles" were this bad she never would have gone to Argentina in the first place. Serena breathes a sigh of relief, when a red faced Dorota runs into the room clutching her heaving breast.

"no, no Ms Serena that Mr. Sid… he Ms Cassie's boyfriend!"

"What…ohhh…wait a minute Cassie's here?"

Dorota smiles nodding her head and opening the bathroom door to reveal Sid scrubbing his paint splattered face with a washcloth.

"Sorry to scar you…" Sid breaths turning around to face them both, before wrapping the tie on the girly bathrobe tighter and putting his glasses back on.

Serena smiles at Sid shaking her head. "No I'm sorry I…thought you were oh never mind…did I hurt you?"

Sid puts a hand to his head touching the bump created by the thrown nail polish bottle.

"No I'm fine, fine. I can understand I must of scared you …these clothes"

Serena chuckles and nods her head as Dorota begins to fuss around him shoving him out into the hall towards Eleanor and Cyrus's room. Serena follows laughing at Sid's reaction to Dortas forcefulness.

"You can wear some of Mr. Cyrus's clothes…I clean yours."

"My clothes were perfectly clean!!!"

Dorota shakes her head and shoves him into Cyrus's closet and shuts the door before turning back to Serena. The blond pulls Dorota away from Sid's ear shot and whispers to the maid.

"So Cassie's visiting…huh?"

Serena's face falls a little the light in her eyes going out as she contemplates the past and all of the things that encompass Blair and Cassie's relationship. Dorota nods her childlike eyes conveying both worry and hope.

"I know, but Ms. Blair so depressed with the honeymoon and Mr. Chuck gone she needed someone so I don't stop Ms. Cassie from staying. She says she's better…but what can I do? Ms. Eleanor would kill me if I were to turn out her sister's daughter…"

Serena nods and gives the Maid who has acted as her and Blair's surrogate mother a bear hug.

"You did the right thing Dorota don't worry, don't worry"

Sid steps out a moment later and clears his throat separating the tall blond and portly maid form their intimate embrace.

"What do you think?"

Both women smile at Sid who is drowning in one of Cyrus's patterned sweaters and khaki pants, his signature beanie hat taking the place of wear Cyrus's bald spot would have been.

"Good enough" Serena smiles motioning for Sid to follow her back to Blair's room, leaving Dorota to her house work.

"So Sid how long will you and Cassie be staying?"

Sid shrugs

"Until I convince her to come home."

Serena nods understanding washing over her.

"How can I help?"

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"I'm fine doc really just got the wind knocked out of me."

Blair scoffs and turns to glare at him from across the room.

"Will you just let the Doctor do his job??"

Chuck rolls his eyes and lets the doctor continue his examination, shining a light in his eye and making him walk a straight line across the floor.

"Well physically he's fine Miss Waldorf…"

"See---you can leave me with a good conscience nurse nightingale!"

The doctor frowns putting away his instruments in his bag before turning to the two women behind him.

"Actually Mr. Bass I think that you shouldn't be alone considering you're…"

"Excuse me?" Chuck growls his teeth grinding

Blair takes a step forward her hands on her hips.

"You're drinking problem, CHUCK!" is her reply

"I don't have a **drinking problem**!" Chuck screams, his face contorted in rage. Blair is caught off guard by Chuck's quick shift in mood and stumbles back her resolve crumbling. Only moments ago they were hugging in the bathroom and promising to wait for each other, having reached some kind of peace accord, and now he was a bull bog again barking and biting at her ankles.

"Mr. Bass you passed out in your bath tub…I know your grieving but."

Chuck turns back to face the doctor ignoring Blair for the time being.

"You do not have the right to judge me…I am CHUCK BASS… I pay you. So I suggest that you leave before you lose your job!"

The doctor shrugs giving Blair an empathetic look before leaving the room. As soon as the door slams behind him, Chuck turns back to Blair his eyes cold and sharp with pain.

"You should go before I say or do something that will hurt you."

"Tell me you will stop drinking like this; locked up in your room with your whores."

Blair's voice is calm and serene her façade of strength back in place. Chuck drags a hand through his disheveled hair before turning back to the bar his hand automatically finding a bottle of scotch and filling a glass.

"I can always move the party to Victrola if you're concerned about the venue."

Blair lets out a contemptuous laugh and smiles at him

"You can stop now Chuck…ok this is me you're talking to. I know you and I know you drown yourself in liquor, and women to protect yourself from your father's judgment and your mother's absence, but their gone and I'm here…me. I'm your family now. You don't need your props anymore we are inevitable remember."

Chuck claps his hands mockingly

"Very nice speech but you can go now…I don't want to have to call security Blair."

Blair closes her eyes not wanting to watch him sink any further into this deep depression that has taken both of them prisoner. Blair is surprised when she feels Cassie's hand on her shoulder in a tight grip.

"Does it make you feel powerful Chuck, the partying and the girls do they help the pain?"

He looks up shocked to see that Cassie is still in the room let alone talking to him. He decides to appease her with an answer so that they might leave.

"I guess… I try to stay numb all the time now."

"I stopped eating and everyone had to do what I said…that was powerful" Blair looks at Cassie with a frown, shocked that she would bring it up, let alone in such a nonchalant manner.

"Did that help numb you?" chuck asks looking at Blair

"I think it was the happiest time of my life, but I had to stop before I died otherwise it wouldn't be fun anymore."

"What is your point?" Chuck barks turning his cold gaze back to Cassie so that he doesn't have to see the pain in Blair's face.

"It doesn't stop bad things from happening! Your parents ignore you or a friend dies of a brain hemorrhage and his girlfriend aborts their baby…throwing up, cutting yourself, having mindless sex, and drinking take your mind off it for awhile—blot it out but it's still there Chuck. Your dad is still dead and Blair is still here waiting for you to get your shit together."

Chuck rolls his eyes taking a sip of his scotch before asking.

"So what do you suggest Cassie?" his tone sarcastic "what is the magical cure, run away like you? Hide out with my rich American cousin, but how can I do that when my uncle is childless."

Cassie shakes her head at his words.

"Why hurt yourself when you can be in love?"

Cassie bites back smiling at Chuck in triumph, he frowns failing to reply with a biting comment.

"You both love each other why go through this torture alone when you can be together making each other stronger… Both of you have problems Chuck; you must have realized by now that Blair is constantly trying to live up to her mother's standards and is always falling short."

Blair pinches Cassie's waist with her thumb and forefinger to stop her from going on.

"I've guessed as much yes…" Chuck grumbles putting down the scotch on the bar not missing a beat.

Blair closes her eyes and moves to sit on Chuck's bed exhaustion suddenly taking over her.

"Cassie we are here to talk about Chuck, not me."

Chuck waves off the statement walking out from behind the bar forgetting about his drink entirely suddenly wanting to know the truth.

"What did you do Blair? Did she teach you….tell me please?"

Blair leans back on her elbows and looks at Chuck and Cassie with heavy lidded eyes. The day has truly taken its toll on her, and she's tired of being the strong girl who is there for the boy she loves. So she answers a question she would have ignored if she were in a normal state of mind.

"I'm Bulimic Chuck….I started just to control my weight and then it became the only thing I felt like I could control. Cassie did not teach me how to purge one of my mother's many models took me under her wing in the 6th grade."

Silence fills the room for what seems to be an eternity before Blair speaks again her voice unemotional.

"Cassie stopped eating after spending one week in my house; everyone blamed her when they discovered my problem a year later. She spent one week with me and my narcissistic mother and developed the eating disorder it took me 12 years to develop."

Chuck looks at Cassie in disbelief not wanting to believe the words that Blair is saying.

"It wasn't your fault Blair; I would have hurt myself with or without you."

Blair smiles sadly letting her head fall back to lie on the bed.

"That's why I blame our mothers."

Both girls smile sadly at each other, after a moment Cassie climbs into bed with Blair cuddling with her and Chuck sits on the edge of the bed dumbfounded.

"I always knew in the back of my head but I didn't want to face it." Chuck mumbles slowly turning his head to look at the two girls.

"You have to face it now…I'm not perfect and neither are you." Is her groggy reply.

Chuck nods and turns out all of the lights in the suet before crawling onto the bed to lie beside Blair

"How did we go from fighting to falling asleep together?"

Chuck asks the room at large after a couple of moments.

"You can thank my many years of therapy at the clinic!" is Cassie's sing song reply; Blair giggles and wraps her arms around Chuck's chest.

"Don't' forget my ravenous beauty." whispers Blair her voice content.

"Were three of the most fucked up people…" grumbles Chuck wrapping his arm around Blair and shutting his eyes.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

please read and review


End file.
